An eavestrough or rain gutter is a channel or trough that collects rainwater flowing down from the roof and delivers the rainwater through a downspout and then away from the foundation. The eavestroughs on a dwelling are prone to becoming clogged with leaves, twigs, and other debris especially where there are tall trees in the immediate vicinity. These eavestroughs must be periodically cleaned which is inconvenient.
One prior-art solution is to attach a metal shield over the eavestrough that nonetheless permits the ingress of water from the roof. While this technique works, it is costly and time-consuming to install.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, cost-effective solution to the problem of clogged eavestroughs. This has remained a technical problem for which an adequate solution has, until now, yet to be devised.